


Glorious Glamoured Gambols

by MissDrarryDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M, PWP, PostWar, Sextoys, Smut, bdsmplay, crackfic, glamours, mild dub con depending on your interpretation, pornwithoutplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: Draco never thought that purchasing a sex toy would land him Harry Potter. And yet.//Completed//Word count: 3.9k





	Glorious Glamoured Gambols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miniminis_ri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniminis_ri/gifts).

> for being a great student :3 proud of ya
> 
> aLso i did fucking rEsearch for this shit! do you realize what my search history looks like? Gods..  
i was halfway through a completely different fic for u when this idea struck and i scrapped the other thing, because really, does it get any better than this?  
(merlinihaveaproblemwithcrackficsimaddictedlol)

Draco was lonely....and randy.

And that sucked.

He would have gone to a bar and pulled some doe eyed man for a night, but considering the circumstances of the war, not many were interested.

So, Draco's not-ideal-but-good-enough solution was to purchase....well, yes.

Which is how he ended up staring at rows upon rows of dildos of all different types, shapes and sizes, Glamoured and flushed to the roots of his hair.

Bloody hell this was mortifying.

"Need help?" The shop assistant sidled up to him and Draco bristled. The man was sweet enough, but this was a delicate matter. He felt exposed even under the guise of his Glamour. Worst of all, he actually did need the help, because he'd never interacted with a sex toy before. He hadn't ever needed to.

"Err--yes-" He stuttered, wincing once more. The assistant nodded and observed him for a bit:

"Hm, I take it you haven't had much experience with toys before? What is it that you're looking for?" 

Draco took a deep breath to steady himself. This was undoubtedly the worst decision he'd made in his life, but wanking simply wasn't doing it for him anymore, and he was pent up far too much.

"I don't really know..Something..big?" He tried, flushing once more. He strengthened his Glamour, frowning. Merlin he had no idea what he was doing.

"If this is your first time experimenting with toys, I suggest you start with an average size first, so as to not injure yourself." To the man's credit, he was staying completely professional, much to Draco's relief. Draco hadn't payed the clerk much mind, striding right past him on his way in, too mortified to chance a glance anywhere. He turned to face him properly now, the assistant looking startlingly familiar. He had shaggy, messy raven hair, deep, smiling hazel eyes, and glasses. Round glasses. If only his eyes were green, he'd be a spitting image of...Draco shook his head at himself and swallowed a lump. 

"Right. So..which one do you, err, suggest?" Draco asked, turning back to the shelf, helplessly staring at the boxes he knew absolutely nothing about. The man smiled again, and plucked a box off one of the shelves, presenting it to Draco. His polite smile never wavered:

"This is the best one for a beginner, I'd say. Do you know what to do?" 

Draco shook his head, taking the box. He couldn't believe he was doing this. The man hummed, pushing his glasses further up onto his nose:

"Right. I'm sure you know what goes where, other than that, well, use lots of lubrication, and prepare yourself with at least two fingers beforehand. This particular one doesn't necessarily require it, but it'll make everything go by much smoother." 

Draco swallowed his spit and headed for the till, infinitely relieved he'll be leaving this place soon enough. The clerk followed him, and began ringing him up. Draco's eyes flickered to the name tag clipped to his breast pocket. _Clark Peterson. _Not a wizarding name he recognized. Must not have been a Pureblood then. 

"That'll be 10 Galleons." He said after a moment, his fringe falling into his eyes. Draco observed this for a moment as he dug around his pockets, blurting before he could think better of it:

"You look a lot like Harry Potter-" 

The clerk tensed up for a moment, a rueful uptick to his lips:

"Is that so? People say that sometimes, it's the glasses isn't it? Ahh, oh well, thank you I suppose." 

Draco nodded, flushing again before dropping the money on the corner and shrinking his item, stuffing it into an inside pocket, rushing out. 

_Bloody hell--_

_~_

Draco stared at the dildo in his hand, naked and kneeling on his bed. He hadn't the foggiest clue how this thing was supposed to fit up his arse, but he was determined to try and get his money's worth.

It was black, not overly large or small, smooth and just plain _weird._ Draco remembered the assistant's words back in the shop. Use lots of lube, and..prep. Right. He could manage that. He'd lived with Voldemort for two years, a bloody dildo wouldn't get the best of him.

He summoned his bottle of lube and spread a generous amount over his fingers. He felt sort of detached from the entire experience. He reached back with his hand and prodded around until he found his furled entrance. He pushed in a steady finger, and gasped at the intrusion, stopping for a moment, riding the burn. After a moment it subsided, and he pumped his finger in and out of himself steadily, little shocks of pleasure coiling in his stomach, his cock fattening up already. He added another and stretched himself out, gasping when his fingers brushed against his prostate. 

He gently pulled them out and blinked down at the dildo again. He slathered it with lube, deciding not to waste time, and reached behind himself with it, thumbing it into place, biting his lip when he felt it press against his loosened rim. Draco pushed it in slowly, a bit hesitantly, pleased to find that it did not hurt as much as he feared it would, making a hazy mental note to thank that Clark guy for his advice sometime, his mind short-circuiting as the dildo sank all the way in, leaving him feeling sufficiently filled.

Eyelids fluttering, he curled his other hand around his ruddy prick, slowly stroking while he waited to adjust to the intrusion. Rocking his hips into his hand slowly, he gripped the base of the dildo and pulled it out slightly, before pushing back in, starting to fuck himself with it leisurely, the pleasure overwhelming the sting after a moment, leaving him gasping and mewling. He screwed his eyelids tightly shut, and set a faster pace, hand moving over his leaking cock quicker, mind scrabbling to green eyes and round glasses, to messy hair and lighting bolt scars, hips fucking into his own fist. Think of him there behind you, buggering you blind, whispering dirty encouragements into your ear, rough hands holding you down. Draco felt the build steady, coil tighter. _Nearly there._ He plunged the toy deeper and arched forwards when it hit right into his prostate. A loud, unrestrained moan tore from his throat as he undulated, coming with a shrill cry:

_"Potter!"_

~

Maybe a month or so later, Draco was back at the shop, marginally less embarrassed than he was the first time. He'd found he'd grown bored with the toy he'd bought, so he returned to look for something different. Cheeks blazing hot, he walked in and eyed the assistant for a quick moment, pleased to find it was the same guy who had been working when Draco had first come in. Making sure his Glamour was steady, he nodded at him, breezing past. 

"Back again I see. Grown bored?" Clark remarked, giving him a wry grin which Draco ignored. 

"Perhaps." He conceded, staring at all the strange toys laid out in front of him, still as helpless as before. There was no good way to research sex toys for wizards that wasn't extremely humiliating so he didn't garner much new knowledge. 

"Looking for something new then?" Clark slid closer to him, flicking his chin up at the display and Draco nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. If his father could see him now, he'd have retched his own stomach out. Draco's lip curled derisively at the thought. It took him a moment to realize Clark was, indeed, speaking to him. He was explaining what the different toys did and how to use them, and _fuck_ but they all sounded wonderful. 

"Anything catch your fancy?" The clerk finally asked, cocking him a bright grin.

Draco bit his lip, pondering it for a moment. He tilted his head to the side for a second, considering it. Clark was cute enough, and he resembled _him_ well enough to pass. Maybe..A flirty smile graced his features:

"_You_. Care to come to mine and teach me how some of these work?"

A modicum of amused surprise flittered across his face for a moment, before something thoughtful replaced it, and finally, a careless grin accompanied by a jaunty wink:

"Sure. I'll teach you." 

~

Clark pressed him down onto his bed, mouth never leaving Draco's, tongue sliding seamlessly against Draco's, the muscle curling and lapping against it, causing a pool of hot pleasure to swathe within Draco's stomach, as his shirt was getting tugged off of him. He burrowed his long, slim fingers into Clark's thick hair, tugging on it fiercely, hips rutting upwards steadily. He untangled his fingers from Clark's hair to work on his shirt buttons, impatiently tearing one or two clean off. Fuck, it's been too long since he was properly fucked and _eager_ didn't even begin to describe the state he was in. Clark only chuckled softly and latched his mouth onto Draco's neck, sucking a few mottled bruises to the pale skin, before starting to gently nip along the strained cords of his outstretched neck. He helped shimmy out of his shirt, grinding his own erection down into Draco's, making them both groan helplessly.

Their pants came off next, leaving them both naked in no time, Clark looming above Draco, his heavy hazel gaze pinning Draco to the bed, though all he could see were _green eyes_. Clark reached down and curled his fingers around Draco's cock pumping him a few times, before his lips touched down over Draco's collarbones, licking and sucking, biting occasionally, trailing lower over his chest and stomach, the muscles bunching and jumping under the assault. Draco was writhing beneath him in minutes, hands fisting the sheets as hot jolts of pleasure spiked through him with Clark's every touch. 

The other man pulled away then, sitting back, smiling coyly:

"So. What would you like me to teach you first?" 

Draco gasped in a lungful of air before shrugging:

"Whatever you've got." 

In retrospect, that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say in the situation he was in, but he was past the point of caring. Clark snorted before summoning an odd little ring shaped thing into his hand. Draco cocked an eyebrow at him when the man descended upon him again, closing his lips over the head of Draco's cock, making him hiss and curse loudly, hips bucking automatically before Clark pinned them down, taking him down deeper, sucking him deep into his throat, squeezing the glans before pulling off, placing the ring down around the shaft, and around his full balls. Draco gasped when he felt the ring tighten ever so slightly around the base of his prick. 

"And what, pray tell, is that?" He asked through a shiver. 

"It's called a cock ring. Should make this last longer." Clark explained quickly, taking Draco's mouth in another bruising kiss, nipping on his bottom lip. The blonde moved his hips off the bed, arousal thrumming through him at steady intervals. Clark then summoned another thing. A few beads attached to a thick cord. Draco's mind quickly worked out those were supposed to go up his arse and he shivered in anticipation. Clark muttered a Cleaning charm over the toy before spreading Draco's thighs and slotting himself between them, lowering his head until Draco felt his hot breath against his rim.

The man flattened his tongue against it and licked up once, making Draco arch off the bed, twisting away and into the sensation at the same time. He was better prepared for it the next time it happened, all of his nerve endings fluttering. A coarse moan tore from his throat, as Clark moved his tongue expertly around his rim, softening the ring of muscles. The moment the wet muscle prodded into his arse was the moment Draco spasmed out for a few short seconds. He keened, and rocked his hips lower onto it, a low chuckle from Clark sending vibrations of tingles up his spine. He worked him open with his tongue for a moment before pulling away a bit too soon. The pressure of the ring around Draco's cock was hindering the tight coil in his stomach from unraveling too soon, and Draco was partly grateful because he did not have the faculties to hold onto himself. It _really_ has been _too long_.

Clark muttered another charm at the toy, making it glisten as it was coated with lube and looked at Draco for permission. At the okay nod from the blonde, he grinned and reached down, gently pushing one bead in, stopping. Draco jerked, arse clenching around the bead, a warm flutter spreading through him. He canted his hips, whining softly, wordlessly asking for more, mewling when another bead was pushed in, spreading him wider, rubbing against the sensitive sides of his arse. Another bead soon followed and Draco keened loudly when the first one, deepest inside him, hit his prostate head on, staying lodged there. 

"Found it." Clark muttered with a happy smile on his face while he distractedly curled his fingers around his own leaking cock, stroking it lazily. He pulled one bead out, then pushed back in, rubbing into Draco's prostate deliciously, gaze hot and heavy as he watched Draco fall apart under him, rocking his hips into the sensations, cock leaking, soft little whimpers and yowls falling past his lips. Draco's orgasm was cruelly hanging over him, the ring thing forestalling it and he was starting to grow a bit frustrated at it, while Clark fucked him with those beads, making him delirious. 

Then, his mind went hazy as the bloody beads started to buzz and vibrate inside him softly, pressing and rubbing against the walls of his arse when Clark pulled them out one or two and popped them back in, the vibrations wrapping around the sensitive nub of nerves, causing a shiver and a loud groan to ripple through him. He grappled at the bed sheets, rumpling them up when he thrashed against the feelings. Clark placed his hands over his hips, running them up to press gently over his stomach, his other hand coming up to tweak a sensitive nipple, leaning down to swallow Draco's cock all over again, as the beads stayed situated deep inside him, vibrating. He sucked and curled his tongue around the shaft, cleaning away all the liquid gathered there, relaxing his throat, deep-throating Draco without so much as a snuffle. The blonde screamed out, back bending and arching, toes curling as an overwhelming sweep of pleasure crashed over him, edging him closer still.

"Please--I need--I need--" Draco tried to form words past his closed throat, trying to ask Clark to get that bloody thing off of his prick, but Clark only pulled off his cock with a wet pop and a sardonic smile:

"I know love, soon enough, don't worry." He assured, voice a low purr. He murmured something under his breath, the vibrations of the anal beads ceasing, before he slowly pulled them out one by one, careful not to harm Draco. He set them aside, and asked under his breath if Draco was alright with getting fucked. Draco rolled his eyes and nodded pointedly, gasping when Clark sunk his, already lubed up, cock into him in one fluid motion. The man stilled atop him, arms holding him over Draco, who whined and slowly rocked his hips, reveling in the feeling of a hard cock in him. Clark started thrusting, slowly at first, aiming upwards, searching for Draco's prostate, discovering it after a moment. He pistoned his hips quicker then, leaning down to close his mouth over Draco's, pushing his tongue past his swollen lips to explore his mouth, thrusting harder at Draco's muffled, babbled encouragements. He felt the man beneath him arch into him continuously, and he placed one arm on the small of his back to steady him, fucking him with a frantic pace. Draco's cock was trapped between them and was so flushed red, his balls aching. Clark snaked a hand down around the ring, and Vanished it, releasing the tension all at once. Draco gasped and dissolved into an exploding orgasm, crying out repeatedly as his cock pulsed, spurting spunk all over his own stomach, Clark soon following him over the edge, thick cock throbbing deep into his arse.

Draco stared up at Clark's face, and for one second, was sure a brilliant green gaze stared down at him while Clark muttered feverishly through his orgasm, but that fleeting thought disappeared when the man closed his eyes, sighing deeply before stilling his feebly thrusting hips. Must have been a trick of his own depraved imagination. After a moment, Clark pulled out and collapsed next to Draco, breathing heavily. 

"Are you okay?" He asks after a while, and Draco smiles through another eye-roll.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." The blonde assured, heart slowing down from its thunderous strop a few moments ago. 

Clark chuckles beside him and snorts under his breath:

"Do you need anything? If you're alright, go to sleep, you'll need to rest up." 

Draco was touched by the concern, and he rolled over onto his side, arse throbbing for a fleeting moment, before he sighed into his soft mattress, only now realizing his exhaustion. 

"'M fine. Feel free to stay the night." He mumbled over his shoulder before falling asleep.

~

When Draco woke up the next morning it was to being gently shaken awake by someone. He grumbled in protest, before peeling his eyes open slowly, blinking a few times until the blurry shape in front of him came into focus. As it did, Draco realized it was a person, a man in fact. Clark? It took his sleep fogged brain a while to realize that the man in his bed was distinctly _not_ Clark. The man in his bed, was unmistakably, _Harry fucking Potter._ Draco blinked again. He was dreaming this, he had to be. Potter had disappeared a month after the War, and hadn't been seen or heard of since. He couldn't possibly be in Draco's bed, _naked_, staring at him with a grin. But one couldn't deny those fucking green eyes, that rats' nest of hair, oh and the fucking scar too. 

"Morning Malfoy." His grin widened.

That was definitely him. That voice couldn't belong to anyone else. Draco slowly moved his arm, bringing his wrist up in front of his face, pinching himself with his other hand. A momentary blur of pain let him know he was, indeed, not imagining this. Potter chuckled:

"No, you're certainly not dreaming." He shook his head best he could lying down on his side as he were.

Draco couldn't speak. He couldn't think. There were so many questions on the tip of his tongue, but his throat couldn't work out how to phrase them, tongue glued to its spot, while he desperately tried to peel it away and say something before Potter disappeared. All he managed was a squeak of surprise. Potter propped himself on his elbow to look down at Draco, one hand groping behind him to retrieve his glasses and plonk them onto his nose. _There_, the glasses completed the picture. Any lingering doubts were simmering away, which didn't alleviate Draco's panic. _How_ and _why_ was Potter in his bed? Not that he was complaining much, mind you, that's exactly where he'd wanted the guy for _a while_, it was more a matter of principle to wonder really.

"How--" Draco managed to force out, staring up at him incredulously still. "When--" He kept going, though he knew he wasn't making much sense. 

"I'm Clark, Malfoy. I work at the sex shop, and I sold you your first dildo." Potter explained, patient and overt. "I wanted to focus on working with something that brought people pleasure and happiness after the war, instead of all the gloom and sadness that usually accompanied me. I've been using a Glamour for obvious reasons, of course." 

Draco blanched. Well..This was..Well..Uhh...

"You're shit at Glamouring by the way, I could tell it was you the moment you walked in that first time. Maybe I've just obsessed over you _so_ much I can innately _feel_ you when you're near. Hmm...Who knows?" He threw him another grin and sat up, still starkers, stretching up.

"Potter--" Draco started, rising to sit up as well. That was a whole lot to take in. A whole bloody lot. One might even argue that it was too much this early in the morning. "What--" Draco tried again, brows furrowing.

"Oh come on, you were always smarter than me back in school, surely I don't need to explain everything to you again?" Potter leaned back to snort in Draco's direction. 

"Now you wait a bloody second here--" Draco indignantly began, raising his hand as if to lecture him before dropping it back helplessly. "This isn't exactly a _regular_ morning for me is it? Waking up to Harry fucking Potter in my bed, spouting all sorts of bullshit--" Draco took a deep breath. "You knew who I was the whole time?" He asked, sighing.

Potter clicked his tongue:

"Yep. The moment you walked through the door. Took quite a bit not to burst into a fit of laughter then and there." 

Draco flushed and grumbled darkly:

"Arsehole--"

"I mean, come on! _Draco Malfoy! _In a sex toy shop? And the look on your face when you looked at the stuff--Gods, I'm putting that in a Pensieve." Potter was weak with laughter by then, and Draco poked him harshly in the ribs, partly to assure himself he _really_ was real, and partly to punish him for laughing at him.

"On a serious note though, it's no big deal, really." Potter shrugged after he'd calmed down, shifting in bed so he faced Draco, unselfconscious of his nudity.

Draco counted to ten in his head, taking a deep breath:

"So you're telling me, you fucked me last night, and I had no idea it was you?" 

Potter nodded again:

"Yes. I wanted to drop the Glamour when I came over, but I figured you'd panic and kick me out and well, I said yes for a reason." 

Draco snorted softly:

"Which is?" 

Potter quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth for a long moment, eyes burrowing into Draco, who was half-hard again.

"Wanted to fuck you, obviously. But there's more to it than that, of course." He shook his head, refusing to elaborate further, flushing prettily. Draco bit his lip on a tentative grin, almost swallowing his own tongue when Potter stood up off the bed, flashing his spectacular arse as he hunted for his scattered clothes.

"And just _where_ do you think you're going Potter?" The blonde snipped disdainfully when he started to dress, voice heedy. Potter paused:

"Uhh.._home_? I don't suppose you're very thrilled by all of this." He shrugged, sounding almost wounded.

"And what if I am?" Draco tilted his head, chin jutting up stubbornly. "What if the only reason I asked _Clark_ out was because he looked like you?" 

Potter stared at him dumbly, freezing in place. 

Draco's lips quirked up into a smile and he took advantage of the little burst of courage he'd gotten while he still could:

"What if I fucked myself with that dildo wishing it were you fucking me instead?" 

Potter gurgled, throat working for a few long seconds, before he straightened, face splitting into a hopeful grin. He took a few steps forward and sat down next to Draco on the bed again, jeans half unzipped.

"In that case, I suppose I could stick around for a while."

Draco grinned back at him, heart soaring:

"_Good_, because I'd have shackled you to this bed if you'd attempted to leave me."

~

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> i had to keep reminding myself that clark was harry the entire time because i kept stopping, it felt as if i was writing draco cheating on harry and oahhfjasf nO.
> 
> the trouble i go to for u, mari, honestLy.  
(please dont take me seriously i love u and i loved doing this for u im just being a dramatic slytherin--)
> 
> aNYwaYs, i hope you enjoyed! :3 Ta!
> 
> Find more on my [Tumblr](https://missdrarrydawn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
